1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folded dipole antenna incorporated in a mobile radio terminal, such as a cellular phone, and a mobile radio terminal therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, folded dipole antennas have supported only a single band (approximately 2 GHz), and there have been limitations in size and shape at the time of incorporation into a cellular phone.
On the other hand, Patent document 1 discloses a single piece, twin folded dipole antenna supporting a plurality of frequency bands.
Further, Patent documents 2 and 3 disclose a folded dipole antenna incorporated in a mobile terminal and capable of impedance matching over a wide bandwidth without loading a complicated passive element or using an expensive matching device.
Patent document 4 discloses a small-sized wide-band antenna device which does not suffer a large fall in gain even when used in proximity to a human body.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-23797    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-228917    [Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-228918    [Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-43826